Amor en Custodia
by Seiya Kou 023
Summary: el amor puede ser muchas cosas, a veces keremos refujiarnos en cosas para sacar dolor de nuestro corazon pero dime? eso es vida? que pasaria si el amor que en verdad tu amas y el que puede ser tu destino sea solo un simple custodio, custodio de amor....
1. Capitulo: 1

Capitulo1:

En la vida todo puede ser una casualidad, pero para la historia que les voy a contar no fue ninguna casualidad, a veces uno no se lo imagina, en ese instante aparece sin decir el ¿Por que?...sin saber, nos damos cuenta de que el amor no es como los parece, dar la vida por tu ser amado es la fuente de una pareja…pero que sucede cuando la pareja…no es la correcta ¿Se puede llamar amor? A esa gente que no da la vida por el otro, aquellos que ven la vida como un simple juego…el amor no es ser egoísta; el amor no es no dar nada por el otro; el amor no es dejar morir a tu ser querido por ser un cobarde; el amor…no es…ahí muchas cosas que el amor no es…pero el amor es…el amor es…es ser un CUSTODIO DE AMOR…

Hace 20 años a tras…

Era navidad…la nieve caía muy levemente…afuera se podía oír a la gente cantar villancicos, casa por casa, trayendo con sus melodías, un día de paz y alegría para cada familia que visitaban…todo era salido de un cuento maravilloso…

En el barrio mas fino de toda la ciudad de Tokio, vivían familias de alta reputación…la mayoría eran dueñas de empresas exclusivas…pero una de estas, resaltaba mas que las demás…debido a que la madre de esta familia, era una de las mujeres mas hermosa…su cabellera lisa y de color dorado como un querubín, sus ojos azules como el cielo…su rostro de inocencia y simpatía, el famoso cuerpo de la rubia era natural, a comparación de las demás mujeres de su estatus social que tenían mas cirugías, las medidas eran adecuada, su marido tuvo suerte al tener a la mujer mas envidiada por todas en su comunidad…el…bueno que decir de el…no lo conocí…sino les diría pero según me han dicho el era un hombre de carácter serio…ya que su trabajo le dejaba ver poco a su familia…

XXX: me permiten su atención por favor…quiero decirles que en estos 3 años de matrimonio con mi hermosa mujer Serena Tsukino…y ahora que esperamos a un nuevo miembro de la familia creo--- [fue interrumpido]

SERENA: ¡¡¡Ah!!!... [Miraba sus rodillas, había roto bolsa] ahí viene el bebe…

En una granja cerca de la ciudad, vivían un hombre ya grande de edad juntos a sus hijos y ha su nueva nuera…el hombre de campo decidió ir a la ciudad debía traer algo para celebrar la navidad…pero su hijo menor se interpuso…

HIJO MENOR: creo que lo que vas ha hacer es una locura, mira el tiempo mejor déjame que yo te acompañe…

HIJO DEL MEDIO: creo que mi hermano tiene razón…deberías dejar que el te acompañe…

HOMBRE DE CAMPO: bien entonces acompáñame…

HIJO MENOR: si [saliendo con su padre]

NUERA: espero que estén bien…

La rubia había roto bolsa, los presentes estaban preocupados, el esposo de la rubia, sin percatarse de la nieve, llevo a su mujer al hospital…todos los presentes estaban muy preocupados….por el estado del tiempo, que unos de los invitados iba ha decirle algo pero los futuros padres ya había salido en su auto blindado, acompañado de Amy, la mano derecha de serena…y amiga intima de la rubia…

AMY: tranquila serena…todo saldrá bien, respira hondo [ayudando a serena a tranquilizarse]

SERENA: ahí es que me duele…

DARIEN: ya llegamos, ten paciencia…. [En eso de la nada, el auto se resbala por la abundante nieve…un auto, choca contra ellos, el impacto fue muy grande, los autos quedaron hechas trisas]


	2. Capitulo: 2

**_Capitulo 2_******

**_En el hospital, era todo un caos, el choque de ambos autos provoco que el joven empresario Darien Chiba muriera al acto…al igual que el hombre de capo…los familiares de la victimas llegaron de inmediato…el hijo menor y el hijo mayor quedaron devastados…tras la muerte de su padre…cuando en eso viene el doctor para avisarle s del estado de su hermano…_**

**_DOCTOR: lamento mucho lo ocurrido…con su padre, hicimos todo lo que pudimos_**

**_NUERA: doctor, se que hizo lo que pudo por mi suegro…pero dígame ¿Cómo esta mi esposo?_**

**_DOCTOR: solo tiene heridas leves…síganme por favor_**

**_En otra sala…se encontraba una dulce rubia…a su lado su intima amiga…Amy…que solo miraba como descansaba la nueva madre..._**

**_Lentamente abrió sus ojos…mirando a su alrededor, deduzco que ya abría llegado al hospital…_**

**_Se levanto de prisa y vio a su amiga las únicas palabras de su boca fueron…según me dijeron…_**

**_SERENA: ¿Y darien?_**

**_AMY: serena…debes descansar…_**

**_SERENA: pero Amy dime como se encuentra mi darien…_**

**_AMY: serena, se que esto será difícil para ti…pero…_**

**_SERENA: pero ¡¿Que Amy?!_**

**_AMY: darien no resistió la operación, tuvo derrame cerebral…y…murió al instante…los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero no lograron salvarlo…_**

**_SERENA: esto debe ser una pesadilla ¡¡¡No, mi darien!!! ¡¡¡No!!! [Llorando desconsoladamente…]_**

**_AMY: serena cálmate…._**

**_SERENA: como quieres que me calme si mi darien esta muerto… [Seguía llorando]_**

**_AMY: serena tu hija ya nació, la pequeña Rini ya ha nacido…es lo único por lo que debes vivir [abrazo a Serena] no te preocupes…saldremos juntas adelante te lo juro…_**

**_SERENA: … [Solo seguí llorando abrazada a Amy]_**

**_5 años después…_**

**_En el cementerio, yace una mujer de cabellera larga y dorada…su frágil alma se patria en dos…al ver la tumba de su amado…su dulce amor…sus razón de vida, sacando sus lentes oscuros que impedían que la gente la reconociera…dejando ver sus ojos celestes como el cielo…_**

**_Salio de ese lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando dos sujetos la sujetaron, quería llevarla en su auto, era un secuestro, ella se resistió pero un arma estaba en su cabeza…_**

**_En eso un joven le patio en la intimidad a uno de los hombres…_**

**_HOMBRE: mejor que se alejen si no quieren que llame a la policía… [Los sujetos saliros corriendo] esta bien [ayudando a la rubia]_**

**_SERENA: si estoy bien…muchas gracias…_**

**_HOMBRE: bueno me alegro señorita…disculpe…debo irme…pero estará bien…_**

**_SERENA: si estaré bien…muchas gracias por ayudarme, quien sabría si aun seguirá viva… [Mirando su reloj] perdón por irme así pero se me hace tarde, no veremos [subiendo a su auto, mitras el hombre se aleja de allí]_**

**_HOMBRE: nos vemos…señorita [sale de allí]_**

**_SERENA: ["creo que se me hizo tarde…si no llego a tiempo esos incompetentes no hacen las cosas bien"] Nicolás podrás apresura el paso, que voy a llegar tarde… [Con mucho sarcasmo]_**

**_NICOLAS: si señora ["odio cuando me trata de esta manera"]_**

**_Llegando a la compañía "Milenium", una agencia de modas mundialmente famosa por sus diseños de última generación, Serena tras la muerte de su marido tomo el control de la empresa…siendo ella la heredera de esa compañía…camino hacia la puerta, cuando miles de reporteros la esperaban…ella seguía caminado entre empujones logro librarse de tanta prisión…al ingresar al lugar noto que la incompetente de su secretaria estaba maquillándose en horas de trabajo, cosa que le molestaba muchísimo a la gran empresaria…_**

**_SERENA: creo que si te pone un poco de rosado no se te notara tanto tu falta de interés por el trabajo…_**

**_MOLLY: lo siento señora yo---_**

**_SERENA: los sientes, lo sientes, miren todos esta chica dice que lo siente…vamos no me hagas reír esta será una advertencia [acercándose a la pobre joven] si vuelvo a ver otro de estos en tu escritorio, quedaras despedida y marcada por el resto de tu vida dime ¡¿fui suficientemente clara?!_**

**_MOLLY: si señora…_**

**_SERENA: amy…_**

**_AMY: si señora…_**

**_SERENA: quiero que me traigas mis pastillas (bueno para aclarar un poco no eran cualquiera pastillas sino antidepresivos) y algo de beber (otra aclaración cuando ella dice algo de beber se refiere a algún martín, whisky o vodka a alguna bebida con alcohol) te espero en mi oficina…_**

**_AMY: serena, llegaron las nuevas modelos de la señora Dongo… ¿quiere que las haga pasar?_**

**_SERENA: si como sea…_**

**_AMY: y además te deje los nuevos bocetos en tu escritorio allí debe estar tu hermano…_**

**_SERENA: de acuerdo… [Dirigiéndose a su oficina] hola Haruka, hermano…veo que estas viendo los nuevos diseños…_**

**_HARUKA: si, son geniales hermana, deberás tienes talento…._**

**_SERENA: ahí hermanito me algas…_**

**_MOZA: aquí están sus pastillas y su bebida señora…_**

**_SERENA: creo que especifique algo de beber no esta basura [airándosela en la cara]_**

**_MOZA: lo siento señora, le traeré su bebida…y algo para el señora…me retiro [mientras sale "todo sea por mi familia"]_**

**_SERENA: no puede ser que haya tanta gente incompetente en este lugar, tantas molestias me hacen dar dolor de cabeza… [Tocándose la frente con su mano]_**

**_HARUKA: hermana, creo que tú has cambiado mucho…_**

**_SERENA: vamos no volvamos ha hablar de ese tema quieres…_**

**_HARUKA: esta bien, mira he visto en los periódicos, que ha habido muchos secuestros últimamente en nuestra comunidad…._**

**_SERENA: ¿En serio? [Tomo el diario] si es verdad, bueno debo confesarte algo…_**

**_HARUKA: si ¿Qué pasa hermana?_**

**_SERENA: debo relatarte que yo hoy fui victima de un secuestro…_**

**_HARUKA: ¿Cómo? Hermana…no te hicieron nada ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo ocurrió?_**

**_SERENA: cálmate haruka, ahora mismo te contare mi relato…esta mañana…._**

**_En otro lado de la cuidad, en un pueblito humilde, una joven de cabellera verde marino enseñaba a los niños a tocar el violín…en eso en su corazón senito un gran opresión…causando en ella un mareo rotundo…_**

**_XXX: profesora esta bien_**

**_XXX1: seño, que le pasa…llame a alguien…_**

**_XXX: [entro corriendo a donde estaban unos hombres trabajando] señor kou, señor kou, la maestra tubo otro mareo, por favor venga…_**

**_SEIYA: vamos a ver que paso…_**

**_YATEN Y TAIKI: si vamos…_**

**_Corrieron de prisa para el hospital, con Michiru, la esposa de Seiya…al llegar allí, la tuvieron en sala de observación por unas horas, Seiya estaba sumamente preocupado, no quería que su mujer se muera, si ella le sucediera algo el ya no tendría por que vivir…solo debía seguir por su hija de tan solo 5 años… Micharu_**

**_Esta era la segunda vez que fue internada de urgencia…ni los doctores del pueblo sabían que era lo que ella tenia…pero para hacerle esos estudios que su mujer necesitaba…debían tener mucho dinero…cosa que el no poseía…_**


End file.
